The present invention pertains to acrylic monomer/peroxy initiator compositions which utilize certain ferricenium salts as novel activators.
As used herein, the term acrylic monomers refers to compounds having groups of the formula ##STR2## where R is H or alkyl.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,927, there are described promoter systems for peroxide cured unsaturated polyester resins which include certain ferrocene compounds having carbonyl containing substituents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,040 to Malofsky, it is disclosed that combinations of a ferrocene compound, a strong acid and a peroxy compound are effective initiators of acrylic monomer compositions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,742, anaerobic compositions utilizing an oligocarbonateacrylate, benzoyl peroxide, ferrocene and a specified inhibitor are described.